There is a need for airborne radar warning receivers (RWR)s to determine the specific location of a radar emitter through detection and analysis of radar signals emitted by the radar emitter, combined with measurements of RWR position and motion measured by a aircraft navigation system (NAV) or other means. Such determination of radar emitter position in earth coordinates is commonly referred to as geolocation. Geolocation techniques typically capture samples of the radar emitter signal with passive receivers mounted on a moving platform, such as an aircraft, and calculate geolocation from time or frequency difference of arrival of signals received by two or more antennas. Geolocation techniques are generally performed to identify the geolocation of stationary radar emitters at fixed earth locations. Geolocation also can be determined for emitters mounted on moving ships, vehicles, or possibly other aircraft.